1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customer queuing arrangement, and more particularly to such an arrangement for use in providing telecommunications services.
2. Related Art
Many organizations such as mail order companies, banks, repair companies, information providers and emergency service providers have many more telephone access lines than they have operators available to handle calls. This is a more efficient way of handling telephone access requirements since operators are not idle while awaiting the next incoming call as would be the case if the number of operators and number of lines were equal. Further, at peak times, customers calling the service do not have to re-dial when lines are particularly busy.
It has become customary for an automated answering system to pick up calls after a short period of ringing in order to re-assure the customer that they are connected to an appropriate service center. Usually a message is transmitted such as "Please hold the line. You are held in a queue. One of our operators will answer your call as soon as possible." Music or other entertainment may be provided subsequent to the message or ring tone re-instated. After a period, often around one minute, the message is repeated or another message is transmitted.
Some companies, notably in the United States of America, have introduced a "telephone radio show" in which customers joining a tele-sales queue are entertained by a disc jockey or comedian who periodically advises on the length of the queue and indicates the overall waiting time based on the duration of the wait experienced by the most recently answered caller.
Such systems are helpful in avoiding lost calls to the destination but can lead to customer frustration if the wait is lengthy and the same message is repeated. This may result in lost business if the customer hangs up before being passed to an operator and subsequently calls again thus rejoining the queue.